


Dancing

by Siberianskys



Series: Coming To Terms [23]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Dancing

Alec stared at Logan's offered hand, confused for a couple of moments before he realized that his boyfriend was asking him to dance; his initial response was to shake his head vigorously no, but Logan looked so sad, that he accepted his hand and followed him onto the dance floor, ignoring the surprised expressions on some of the faces of the other guests.


End file.
